1. Field of the Invention
An exhaust pipe structure for a multi-cylinder engine of a motorcycle wherein the exhaust sound of each cylinder can be heard.
2. Description of Background Art
Motorcycles of a comparatively large displacement wherein a four-cylinder or six-cylinder engine is carried have a structure with exhaust pipes extending from the cylinders of the engine which are gathered into a single muffler to exhaust gas. In the alternative, a muffler may be connected to each exhaust pipe.
Another structure wherein four exhaust pipes are joined together two by two into mufflers is proposed in Japanese Utility. Model Laid-Open No. Sho 62-66214.